


Les Ténèbres de Johny Boy

by Milith



Category: Constantine (2005)
Genre: Gen
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-25
Updated: 2017-11-25
Packaged: 2019-02-06 17:15:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,502
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12822252
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Milith/pseuds/Milith
Summary: Participation à l'Obscur Echange 2017.Prompt : Dans le film, un petit bout de préquelle sur comment John et Satan se connaissent bien. Du gen plutôt, ou du "j'adore te détester espèce d'enfoiré", de la bataille rangée entre John et les démons, ce qui t'inspire le plus.





	Les Ténèbres de Johny Boy

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Shirenai](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shirenai/gifts).



L'arme en or massif est lourde dans son poing, elle sépare chacun de ses doigts et orne presque sa violence d'une lumière légitime. Mais là où il se trouve, cette lumière ne brille plus depuis longtemps. Les croix gravées sur chaque anneau viennent brûler la chair tendre de la joue. Pas de sang. Juste la pourriture partant en lambeaux. L'hybride recule, les yeux enfin témoins de la peur qu’il se doit de ressentir face à John. Ça ne devrait pas lui donner du plaisir. Ça ne devrait pas alimenter sa rage. John est prêt à récidiver, le poing toujours enchâssé dans son accessoire, le corps tendu de frustration et d'anticipation. Mais deux autres hybrides font leur apparition. Des brutes. Des chiens de garde. Parfait.  
L'autre tente une retraite.

\- Ion !  
\- Oui, John.

Il sent plus qu'il ne voit les ailes de son partenaire agiter la pièce alors qu'il disparaît dans l’ombre des colonnes, talonnant leur ennemi. John le rejoindra bientôt, lorsqu’il se sera occupé des deux obstacles. Ça ne sera l'affaire que de quelques minutes. Il est échauffé. Il va détruire des mâchoires, briser la peau pour dévoiler leur vraie nature et prendre un malin plaisir à les voir tomber en ruine.   
Son canon scié crache l'eau bénite, une fois, deux fois, les cartouches explosent au visage de ses adversaires, les fait crier et mugir suffisamment pour que John pénètre leur espace vital sans subtilité et les avoine de Justice Divine. En soi, il n'est pas très costaud, contre un humain de la carrure de ces hybrides, il n'aurait aucune chance. Mais ils sont de son côté du monde et si sa ribambelle de gadgets et artefacts n'en font pas de lui le maître, alors personne ne l'était.   
Aucune arrogance là-dedans, bien entendu.

Il manque de se faire éventrer. L'un d'eux lui avait caché ses griffes acérées, alors pour la peine, il l'achève à la lame, déversant un flot de cendres et de pus au sol dans lequel l'hybride pourra patauger le temps que la 'vie' le quitte. Il tente de ne pas penser au fait qu'il va devoir encore jeter sa paire de chaussure et en racheter une autre. Il exécute le deuxième la mâchoire serrée, pilonnant la poitrine de l'hybride jusqu'à ce qu'elle cède et que son poing ne rencontre que le vide.   
Il se redresse avec difficulté, l’air ne voyageant pas docilement dans son système respiratoire.

\- Merde ...

Il a oublié le petit mot pour Lucifer. Tant pis. Il lui reste encore un messager sous la main. 

Il veut craquer une cigarette, le temps de rejoindre Ion, il en aurait bien besoin. Mais son souffle n'étant toujours pas revenu, il se contente de suivre le chemin évident qu'ont pris l'hybride et son partenaire plus tôt, s'en promettant une bonne à la fin de tout ce merdier. Avec un bourbon, s'il vous plaît.

Les corridors s'enchaînent, les escaliers aussi. Il jure souvent contre la gravité mais finit par pénétrer dans une immense salle, bien plus grande que la précédente, bien plus ouvragée, guidé par les grognements et les bruits d'ailes. Ion est là, le petit démon aussi, une longue lance dans la main essayant de tenir la menace à distance. Ce qui est plutôt drôle, car malgré sa stature impressionnante, Ion est un pacifiste et ne recourt que rarement à la violence. Ça, c'est l'apanage de John.   
Ils savent tous les trois que l'issue du combat à venir est déjà déterminée. C'est pourquoi l'hybride ne porte plus son masque d'arrogance. C'est pourquoi Ion vient doucement se poser à terre. C'est pourquoi John prend le temps d'enlever son manteau et de remonter ses manches. 

\- A quoi ça sert, John ? Tu m'élimines, dix autres prennent ma place.

Le discours de l’hybride a changé, la manipulation a laissé place à l'antagonisme.

\- Plus de travail pour moi, répond l'intéressé, d'un calme pédant.  
\- Tu crois que tes heures supp' vont t'être payées ? T'es comme tous ces chiens miteux à courir après un os qu'ils n'auront jamais.

S'il le laisse trop parler, John sait qu'il va tomber dans son piège. En a-t-il envie, la question flotte. Ion le surveille, il le sent. Il n'a d'yeux que pour son putride opposant, pourtant. Le costume Armani ne lui sied plus autant qu'avant, il le bride, il souligne sa position défensive de bête sauvage sur le point d'être abattue. 

\- Tu sais, John, le plus drôle dans tout ça, c'est que je vais les retrouver, continue le démon.

Saloperie d'hybride de merde. 

\- Quoi que tu fasses, ils sont déjà là-bas, à souffrir des tourments bien plus sévères que tout ce que j'ai pu leur faire subir. Alors qui est à blâmer, vraiment ? Hein ? 

Enfoiré.

\- John ...  
\- Moi ? Qui les ai poussé à la Faute Ultime ?

Sac à merde.

\- Ou Lui, qui ne bougera même pas le petit doigt pour les sauver de mon stratagème ?  
\- John !

C'est trop tard, il voit rouge. Sans penser à tous ses artefacts protecteurs qu'il devrait utiliser pour renvoyer ce démon dans la fange dans laquelle il est né, John se jette sur lui. Cette fois, il ne contient pas la rage qui bout dans ses tripes depuis le début de cette affaire. Chaque coup qu'il donne est dédié à chaque corps retrouvé pendu, noyé, exsangue, éclaté, empoisonné, brisé ....   
Ses grognements parlent pour lui, ils s'amplifient, ils résonnent sur le marbre alors qu'il se tourmente sur les paroles de l'hybride. Parce que ce connard a raison. Toutes les victimes des agissements de cette raclure gangrenée sont condamnées à la souffrance. Parce qu'Il leur refuse l'entrée dans son Royaume. Parce que comme lui, ils ont pris une décision aux conséquences irrévocables. 

A travers la douleur, l'hybride se rit de lui, il peut le dire, les gargouillements sont clairement identifiables. Ion est deux pas derrière lui, il était inquiet l'espace d'une seconde mais désormais il veille à ce que John ne dépasse pas les bornes. Lesquelles, vraiment, John ne saurait le dire. Il prend une pause, nécessaire pour autoriser de l'air dans ses poumons. Sa chemise est poisseuse, l'hybride remue à peine sous ses jambes. Sans un mot, il tend la main vers Ion, le regard toujours rivé sur sa victime. Ion hésite mais finit par lui donner ce qu'il souhaite. Sa dague.

\- Ce monde a hâte de se débarrasser de toi.

Un autre gargouillis lui indique que la créature veut dire quelque chose, mais il n'écoute pas, il brandit la dague, resserre bien ses doigts autour du manche pour être sûr de ne pas rater son coup.

\- Oh et, ... Mes hommages au Grand Boss.

Il abaisse.  
Avant que son geste ne puisse aboutir pourtant, la volonté d'autrui le projette à plusieurs dizaines de mètres, lui coupant la respiration. Il manque de sombrer dans les ténèbres, il s'accroche, la tête lourde d'une douleur lancinante. Putain ... La main froide d'Ion lui soutient la nuque. Il l'entend s'inquiéter, au loin. Ses sens lui reviennent, petit à petit, mais suffisamment vite pour qu'il comprenne la situation : un démon porte l'hybride dans ses bras et le toise de tout son pouvoir. Un démon supérieur.

\- Constantine.

John ne répond rien. Il a en face de lui Melchior, un démon bien trop puissant pour qu'il n'envisage quelconque contre-attaque. Un instant il se dit que, ça y est, c'est son heure, il a poussé son arrogance trop loin et le temps est venu de voir si Dieu va vraiment le laisser dégringoler dans la fosse aux lions. 

\- Ta place t'est toujours réservée. 

Melchior baisse les yeux sur l'hybride, presque tendre, avant de percer John d'un regard plein de promesses.

\- Nous avons tous hâte de te voir revenir à la maison.

Une longue seconde, Et puis, ils ne sont plus que deux. La tension d'Ion est palpable. Il s'attend à quelque chose, une ruse, une attaque soudaine. Tout comme John, il a du mal à croire que Melchior se soit contenté d'une brève apparition. Lorsqu’il apparait que les deux démons sont bel et bien partis, John relâche son souffle, laborieux. L’ange est tout de suite à ses côtés.

\- Tu as besoin de soins. Plusieurs de tes côtes sont brisées.

John le ressent bien lorsqu'il tente de se relever. Il serre les dents, se laisser aller contre Ion. 

 

* * *

 

Le retour est insupportable. Non seulement la douleur l'empêche de penser à quoi que ce soit de cohérent mais en plus il se fait porter en princesse par Ion. Il écope de plusieurs semaines de convalescence, toutes ses blessures provenant de sa micro-entrevue avec Melchior. L'amertume et la frustration le rendent particulièrement irritable. Il rejette tout le monde en bloc, Ion particulièrement, qui ne semble pas comprendre que John ne peut plus le voir en peinture. 

Il quitte L.A. quelques temps. Il aime cette ville, mais pour l'instant la familiarité du paysage l’étouffe. Il a besoin de changer d’air. Pour autant, il ne prend pas de vacances. Il exorcise à tour de bras, il effectue un grand ménage de printemps à Chicago qui vient de perdre son mage protecteur. Il ne rencontre plus les sbires de Melchior, aussi canalise-t-il sa rancune sur son patron. Les mots du démon supérieur résonnent encore dans sa tête. "À la maison". Si c'est pas pitoyable...  
Il se tient loin des hybrides anges, même si tous ne sont pas aussi pète-sec qu'Ion, leur vertu l'insupporte. En conséquence, il se permet de traiter avec des collaborateurs un peu limite – un peu plus que d’habitude en tous cas – pour gagner en efficacité. Il se soucie un peu moins de l’équilibre. Rarement a-t-il autant renvoyé de démons en Enfer.   
Il ignore les avertissements. 

Il sait pertinemment que trop bien garder la frontière attirera l'attention d’un gibier trop gros pour lui. La raideur de sa nuque le lui rappelle régulièrement. A sa décharge, il n'a jamais été un joueur raisonnable. Et, dans ce jeu aux règles truquées, sûrement pas fair-play. Ça serait tendre l'autre joue. Plus que ses artefacts, plus que ses partenaires, le bluff et le risque sont ses armes les plus efficaces.   
Jusqu'à un certain point.

 

* * * 

 

Ses côtes commencent à peine à guérir. La constriction de son torse est malvenue. John se demande si c’est une intention de la part de l'hybride qui le maintient fermement et serre un peu plus à chaque fois qu’il tente de s'extraire. Ou si c’est le genre de coïncidence malheureuse inhérente à sa ligne de métier.  
Il s'est fait avoir. Pas comme un bleu, mais plutôt comme un imbécile aveuglé par sa rancune.  
La densité dans la pièce change. La force de l'hybride reste la même. John ne se débat plus. Ses tripes lui promettent qu’il voudra prendre au sérieux ce qui arrive.

Dans un beau costume gris apparaît devant lui Satan. Les yeux noirs sont d'une sévère intensité. John aimerait lui envoyer une réplique cinglante, entamer un petit jeu de domination comme il a l'habitude de faire avec tous ses adversaires. Mais force est de constater que provoquer Satan demande plus de courage qu'il ne possède actuellement. Merde. Il se sent ... Terrifié.  
Prenant son temps, le Grand Boss vient s'installer confortablement au bout d'un canapé. Il ne quitte pas John des yeux. Un soupir trahit son irritation passagère.

\- John.

\- ...... Lucifer.

\- Oh, je t'en prie, pas de ça entre nous, rétorque-t-il amusé. 

John ne lui donne pas ce qu'il veut. 

\- Pas d'humeur joueuse à ce que je vois. 

\- J'ai du mal à trouver le souffle pour ...

Le sourire de Satan reste sur ses lèvres mais l'aura que sa présence dégage accuse l'insolence. Bon sang, John, arrête de jouer avec le feu. L'hybride le relâche, le laissant tomber un genou au sol. La douleur le distrait momentanément de l'épée de Damoclès que Lucifer agite au-dessus de sa tête.

\- Que ... Que me vaut le plaisir ? 

\- J'aurais aimé que cela ne soit qu'une simple visite de courtoisie. Échanger des piques avec toi est toujours un plaisir, tu sais. 

John retient un gémissement de douleur quand il se redresse et laisse son souffle s'approfondir. 

\- J'essaie de t'en envoyer une dose régulière.

\- J'en suis touché, John. Mais tu sais ce qu'on dit : il ne faut pas abuser des bonnes choses.

John sert les dents. Il retient ses mots. Il retient son insolence. Satan est là pour un but précis, pas juste pour lui taper sur les doigts parce qu'il remplissait trop bien son rôle. John le laisse fouiller dans ses poches et extraire son paquet de cigarettes. Il lui en allume une.

\- Je tolère plutôt bien le flot incessant de démons et mangeurs d’âmes dont tu t’occupes. Qui peut te blâmer de te faire les dents sur des créatures si stupides ? Je ferai pareil à ta place.

L'hybride derrière lui ne moufte pas. C'est vrai qu'ils sont stupides, quand même. Lucifer laisse échapper un petit rire. Son expression lui retourne l'estomac. 

\- Quand on y pense, c'est le cas. Il faut bien avouer qu'en plus d'être abject, l'humain est stupide. Ça serait difficile de ne pas en profiter. 

John se déteste pour tomber d'accord avec Lucifer. Regard au sol, il refoule comme il peut ses considérations méprisantes pour sa propre espèce.

\- Les vagissements outrés de Melchior en revanche, continue-t-il, laissant sa phrase en suspend, pour l’effet, avant de reprendre : c'était extrêmement pénible, j'aimerais autant éviter à l'avenir.

\- L'équilibre avait-

\- L'équilibre est bien le cadet de mes soucis, Johny boy.

Le ton est glacial. Doucereux. John frissonne. Le silence s'installe, attendant le bon vouloir de Lucifer pour se briser.

\- Tu sais ... Je comprends pourquoi tu fais tout ça. Vraiment. J'ai de la pitié pour toi.

\- Hm-hm, annone-t-il dans la fumée de son expiration.

\- Et maintenant qu'on a fini avec les petites affaires, passons à plus intéressant si tu veux bien. 

Lucifer réarrange son pantalon et s'installe confortablement dans le canapé, l'air attentif.

\- Je t'écoute.

John doit l'admettre. Il est décontenancé. Il ne comprend pas ce que Satan attend de lui.

\- Qu'est-ce que je suis censé dire ? 

\- Ce que tu attends de moi.

Pas mieux. Où est le piège ? La face est un peu moins humaine, le sourire trop lourd de vice. John déglutit.

\- C'est moi qui suis là, Johny, explique Satan. Toutes ces âmes que tu as sauvées, tous ces sacrifices douloureux que tu as faits, toute cette énergie dépensée ... Et pourtant, c'est moi qui suis là. Pas Lui. 

John se sent sur le fil d'un rasoir. Celui qui sépare le noir du blanc. Les ténèbres de la lumière. Et là où il se trouve, la lumière ne brille plus depuis longtemps.

\- Que dois-tu faire pour avoir un peu de Son attention, vraiment ? Même moi je suis à court d'hypothèses ! 

\- Qu'est-ce que tu cherches à dire, Lu' ?

Le petit nom révèle les canines de Satan. Il continue, s'avance sur le canapé, se rapproche de John.

\- John. Tu luttes à contre-courant. Depuis le temps, tu devrais te rendre à l'évidence : Il ne veut pas de toi. Il ne veut plus de toi. Et quoi que tu fasses, peu importe combien de démons tu renverras au bercail, quand tu mourras, c'est dans ma main que tu atterriras. Hm ?

Il vient ponctuer ses dires d'une petite tape sur la joue, paternaliste. LE feu de sa fierté malmenée ne peut pas prendre dans le froid de la peur que Lucifer lui inspire. La main reste sur sa joue.

\- Je peux le sentir, John. Je peux sentir ton âme être à portée de mes doigts. Ta place est à nos côtés. Je l'ai su dès que je t'ai vu à dix ans, pisser dans ton pantalon alors que tu nous découvrais pour la première fois. Tes yeux ne pouvaient se détacher de nous. Tu éprouvais une peur brute et pourtant tu ne pouvais pas ne pas regarder. J'en ai encore des frissons, ajoute-t-il en s'ébrouant. 

John tente de se libérer de la main, mais bien sûr, elle est plus forte que lui, plus probante sur sa nuque. Il n'a pas d'autre choix que la soumission. 

\- Tu te trompes de voie. Je sais, tu sais, nous savons tous les deux, que tu ne souhaites pas sauver l'Homme de mon emprise. Que tu penses qu'il mérite de souffrir dans mon Royaume. Et si moi je le sais, Il le sait aussi. T'es baisé, John.

Cette vérité fait plus mal que n'importe quoi. C'est injuste. Mais Lucifer n'est pas encore allé au bout de sa pensée. John n'a pas besoin de lui pour se torturer de la sorte, il le fait très bien tout seul.

\- Et je suppose que tu as une idée bien à toi à propos de tout ça ...

\- Tu le sais déjà, réplique Lucifer en se redressant. C'est pour ça que tu cherches tant mon attention ces derniers temps. C'est pour ça que tu te tiens éloigné de Ses maisons. Que tu gardes tes ... 'amis' à distance. 

\- Non ...

\- Ce n'est plus la peine de rester dans le déni, maintenant, John.

Il n'aime pas la tournure de cette conversation. Il n'aime pas la chaleur sale qui se répand sur sa nuque alors que Lucifer déterre un à un les cadavres qu'il a pris soin de cacher au plus profond de lui-même.

\- Va te faire foutre.

\- Ta contribution serait grandement appréciée, ton existence aurait un sens ...

\- J'ai perdu des amis à cause de toi ! Si tu crois un seul instant que-

\- As-tu considéré la possibilité que tu les avais perdu parce que tu étais trop faible pour les protéger ? 

\- Tais-toi, grogne-t-il pour simple réponse.

\- Tu t'harnaches de babioles, tu t'entoures de résidus, tu déblatères des suites de mots vides de sens, sont-ce les armes sur lesquelles tu comptes pour les garder en vie ? 

\- Ces babioles et ces mots vides de sens continuent à repousser ta racaille, c'est que je dois faire quelque chose comme il faut, siffle John entre ses dents.

\- Et à quel prix ? Il ne t'est d'aucune aide dans ta croisade, John, en vérité, Il ne la considère même pas. Les pouvoirs que je peux te conférer en revanche ...

C'est donc ça l'horizon de cette petite entrevue.

\- Tu veux faire de moi ton chien de garde ?

\- Tu prouves ta valeur chaque fois que ton nom parvient à mes oreilles. Je dis qu'il est temps de récompenser ce travail acharné.

\- Et pour ce qui est de mes 'exploits' ? Que fais-tu de mon ardoise ?

De nouveau, ce sourire malsain, que John déteste parce qu'il y décèle presque une pointe de fierté.

\- Je suis beaucoup plus clément que Lui. Rédemption complète, pardon total ! s'exclame-t-il, les bras au ciel. Et tout ça en échange de modestes contributions par-ci par-là, des détails presque. Ose me dire que tu n'es pas tenté.

Peu importe quelle est vraiment la réponse de John. Peu importe ce qu'il pense vraiment de tout ça. Lucifer n'a pas prévu de lui tendre une perche pareille si c'est pour lui laisser la possibilité de ne pas la prendre. John se demande si ça aussi, ça fait partie du plan que Dieu a pour lui. Est-ce que c'est une épreuve ? Comment peut-il la réussir ? Doit-il changer de camp ? Ou bien ... lui a-t-Il définitivement tourné le dos pour ne plus jamais poser Son regard bienveillant sur lui ? Peut-être qu'il n'y a plus de plan ... Peut-être que ce plan s'est arrêté dans cette ambulance, il y a des années de ça et que John vit en sursis.

Ils le ressentent tous les deux, un changement soudain dans la gravité. Satan a tout juste le temps de se lever, John de se recroqueviller au sol, avant qu'un pied de porcelaine ne vienne écraser la face de l'hybride contre le sol, ne se souciant pas de la souillure encourue. Une lumière immaculée éclaire les quatre coins de la pièce et fait face au Maître des Ténèbres. 

\- C'est fini.

John reconnaît le ton suffisant et cristallin de Gabriel. Il sent aussi sa présence refouler la putride tentation qui est presque parvenue à se faire un chemin dans sa volonté. Les deux êtres se toisent, longuement. À ce stade, John ne sait plus dire lequel des deux est le plus à craindre : le Big Boss des Enfers ou l'hybride farci d'arrogance qui lui tient tête. Fort heureusement pour tout le monde, Satan semble avoir d'autres priorités et bat en retraite. Il ne résiste pas à ajouter :

\- S'Il ne croit pas en toi, John Constantine, moi si.

Gabriel fait un pas menaçant mais Satan est déjà parti. Et John peut respirer.

\- Tu te débrouilles toujours pour avoir hautement besoin de mon aide, commente Gabriel d'un ton condescendant.

Enfoiré d'hybride de merde.

Pourtant John garde son amertume pour lui. A-t-il vraiment été sur le point de conclure un marché avec Lucifer ? Pas une seule journée ne passe sans que John ne questionne sa propre existence, le sens de ses actes et surtout leur finalité. Mais peut-il perdre de vue la ligne entre le bien et le mal ? Si Dieu le condamne à l’Enfer, est-il idiot d’essayer de s’y assurer une bonne place ?

Satan a sûrement raison : Il ne croit plus en lui depuis longtemps. Là où il se trouve, Sa lumière ne brille plus et John perd l’espoir qu’un jour elle brille à nouveau. Alors pourquoi continue-t-il à la défendre ?

 Il a besoin d’une cigarette.


End file.
